


Humbled

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: Gabriel is put in a humbler.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Humbled

**Author's Note:**

> safewords aren't mentioned, so assume whatever you prefer. i wouldn't put it past these chuckleheads to be bad at bdsm, but also i want everyone to have fun

“Poor thing,” Aziraphale cooed, mouth tugging into a soft pout. Gabriel, of course, didn’t see that because Aziraphale was circling him, checking over his work. “It already looks painful.” And there was a whisper of a touch over his balls, making Gabriel dig the heels of his hands into the carpet and grit his teeth. “I should have realized how tight a fit it would be with your thighs.” 

The acrylic bars of the humbler were indeed smug against Gabriel’s muscled thighs, holding his sack stretched thin and tight. He didn’t even want to breathe, convinced that even the slightest movement would cause the device to tug even more. The brushing touch was mercifully gone, and then Aziraphale gave him a sharp flick. Gabriel, unused to being so restrained, shied away in a quick jerk and wrenched his balls further back. He hissed and tried to correct his posture. Aziraphale tsked. 

“Be careful with yourself, dear,” he said, and he came around finally to sit on the bed a few paces away. He was still clothed, another insult in Gabriel’s opinion, although he figured that might be part of the point. Sitting primly, as if completely unaffected, Aziraphale folded his hands in his lap. But his face was flushed pink, his eyes dark, and Gabriel could practically smell how wet he was. 

He found his voice. “Aziraphale — ”

“Stop that!” Aziraphale snapped. “Dogs don’t talk.” 

Gabriel shut his mouth with a click, which was a struggle because he had a few choice things to say. He looked down at his hands to center himself. He could handle various aches and burns in his body. He liked vigorous exercise, pushing himself. But this wasn’t quite comparable: his cock throbbing, his balls pulsing with every beat of his heart, overheated and sore.

“There, now,” Aziraphale hummed, sweet again. When Gabriel glanced up, he was being smiled at. Aziraphale crooked his finger and spread his wide thighs a bit. “Come here, darling.” Gabriel glared again. “None of that, or I’ll smack you with a rolled up magazine.” Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’ll add the shock attachment then,” Aziraphale sighed, standing back up.

“There’s a shock attachment?” Gabriel choked. His balls thrummed at the very thought of it: an electric shock. 

Aziraphale paused. He beamed, not devious at all, completely delighted to see Gabriel taking an interest. “Of course there is! I wouldn’t buy anything but the best for you.” He sat back down neatly. “So you can crawl over here, or I can grab some additional persuasion.” And when Gabriel didn’t immediately answer, Aziraphale continued: “Or we can call it a night, of course.” 

“We’re not doing that,” Gabriel grumbled.

“Wonderful! But now I really must insist you stop talking; it’s completely wrong for your character.” Aziraphale pat his thighs. “Come on, now.” 

Gabriel shuffled, one knee and then the other, trying very hard not to make a sound. It wasn’t unbearable, but every inch forward was quickly halted by a sharp twinge. If only Aziraphale had set him up a little closer to the bed. His shoulders were shaking once he got to Aziraphale’s shoes, his inhales stifled to keep them from coming out as whines. 

“Good boy,” Aziraphale gushed, petting over Gabriel’s hair and then under his chin, urging his gaze up. His hand, as always, was soft, the touch warm and light and a comfort. “Sit.” Gabriel reeled back, although he was mostly held in place. The shaking now rocketed down his arms. With every second, his balls felt hoter, more swollen. He couldn’t. 

“I’ll give you a treat,” Aziraphale promised, hand still cradled against his cheek. “I’ll let you kiss it.” 

Without warning, Gabriel whimpered, actually whimpered, strangled and high. Aziraphale smiled again, his eyes crinkling. “Oh, would you like that? Do you want to lick me?” Gabriel’s head was feeling warm, cloudy with anger and the swarm of arousal buzzing through him. “Sit,” Aziraphale said agan.

Gabriel sat, crushing his own testicles, and the noise he made had Aziraphale laughing. 

“Good dog,” he said, breathless and happy, working his trousers off. “What a very good boy.” Gabriel got an eyeful of blonde curls, the hint of a hidden pink cunt. Spreading his legs, Aziraphale propped himself up on one elbow, the other hand now stroking through Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel led with his tongue, ready to lap at his pussy, but the grip on his hair turned hard, yanking his head back. “Ah-ah-ah,” he said, and he wasn’t quite smiling anymore, eyes almost black with excitement. 

“Beg.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't normally write stuff this short, so i hope y'all had fun! thank you for reading 
> 
> ([Follow me on my professional fanfiction twitter](https://twitter.com/gigglesnortPro) or [just come kick it with me on my tumbly](https://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com))


End file.
